Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding conventional image forming apparatuses, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-54066 discloses an image forming apparatus aiming at improving convenience.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-54066 includes a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) having a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a facsimile function, a printer function, and a scanner function. The MFP is provided with a housing unit capable of housing a portable terminal device such as a notebook personal computer, a mobile personal computer and the like. The housing unit is opened and closed by an opening and closing door formed on the side portion of the MFP.